Portoroo Panic File 1
by Puff Tenshi
Summary: After waking from a four year coma, former assassin Coco decides to extract revenge on her former partners-in-crime. Armed with a list and katana, Coco goes on a grueling adventure chock full of blood, gore, and surprises. Kill Bill parody.
1. Foe Number 2

_Revenge is best a dish served cold – Old Kingdom Proverb _

In the suburban neighborhood of Sacramento, California, we are focusing on a car in particular, named the BandiBuggy. As the car drives down the street, it parks in front of a house. The engine then turns off, and the driver's door opens. Out comes Coco, who shuts the door and walks up to the house. She rings the doorbell and waits.

Pasadena is inside and hears the doorbell. "That's probably Von Clutch," she said to herself. "He must have that bumper for my car." She goes to open the door.

Coco's eyes locked focused on Pasadena. A feeling of anger rushed through her as a flashback showed Pasadena punch her down to the ground, with scars on her face.

In a second, Coco punches her in the face. Shocked but rapidly recovers, Pasadena grabs her and throws her into the house. She runs in after her, but Coco gets up and blocks her attack. They go into a series of kicks and blows, knocking themselves into walls and tables, breaking everything in the living room. They both find a knife and stop their fight. Now ten feet apart from each other, they stared into each other's eyes. Soon they engage in a knife fight, trying to cut one another but both dodging them. Coco finally cuts Pasadena on the cheek.

"Ugh, dammit." said Pasadena.

"Come and get it!" teased Coco, clutching her knife tighter.

They do not attack, but instead aim their knife in front of each other. Outside, a bus pulls up in front of the same house, next to Coco's buggy. The both noticed it and watched as a young girl stepped out. As the girl started to the house, the weapons were still focused on each other.

Pasadena glanced at Coco, then back at the girl, and stared back at her. Coco looked at Pasadena, and they both made a final decision.

They hid the knifes behind their back as the girl walked in the house. She was young; maybe about three years old, looking most like Pasadena. Pausing in her steps, she looked straight at the women and the living room around her.

"Hi honey," said Pasadena with a smile. "How was school today?" "... What happened?" the girl asked concerned.

"It was that damn dog again. Couldn't catch his butt runnin' around here."

The girl was silent.

"Hannah, this is Coco," she said, still holding the knife behind her back. "She's an old friend I ain't seen in years."

Coco smiled at the girl. "Hi there- she hesitated for a moment – how old are you?"

The girl was still silent.

"Hannah," Pasadena said. "She asked you a question."

"... Four," Hannah answered quietly.

"Four, huh?" Coco said seriously. "You're lucky to have a family take care of you. You know... if I were with my family right now... I'd be lucky too."

Hannah became silent again; her eyes focused on her.

Pasadena walked over to Hannah, crouching down to her. "Now sweetie," she said affectionately. "Mommy and her friend have some business to talk about of. So why don't you go to your room and start on your homework?"

She looked back at Coco.

"Hannah, listen to me, and do what I said."

The girl started to the stairs, still looking at Coco, and went up.

Pasadena dropped her knife. "Sigh... would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"Sure," Coco decided.

The two women headed into the kitchen, aside from all the broken glass and furniture scattered around the living room.

Pasadena walks to the counter next to a coffee machine. She then opens a drawer full of utensils, and picks out two spoons. Coco instead waits at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Do ya want creme or sugar," asked Pasadena as she threw a washcloth to Coco.

Coco caught the washcloth. "Creme," she requested, wiping some blood off her face.

"So I guess it's a little late for an apology, huh?" Pasadena assumed.

"You guessed correctly."

"You have every right to get even."

Coco dropped her washcloth. "No," she scoffed. "No, to get even? Even-_Steven_? I'd have to kill you, go up to Hannah's room, kill her, and wait for Von Clutch, and _kill him_. THAT would be even... that'd be about square."- Makes square motion with finger.

"Look," Pasadena fought back. "I wish I could go back to the past, but I can't. All I can say now is that I'm a different person. It SUCKS what I did to your brother; I swear to GOD that didn't happen. But for right now, I just wanna know if you're gonna start anymore crap around my little girl."

"You can relax for now," Coco assured her. "I'm not gonna murder you in front of your daughter, ok?"

Pasadena poured coffee into two mugs. "That's being more rational than Pinstripe led me to believe you're capable of." She handed her a mug full of coffee.

"Thanks. It's mercy, compassion, and forgiveness I lacked; not rationality.

Pasadena walks to a billboard over on the refrigerator. "I see what you mean. But STILL... inspite of everything we've done- she took a picture – I beseech you on behalf of my Hannah! (Shows Coco a picture of Hannah)

"Woman," Coco said, giving her a meaningful look. "You can stop right there. Just because I have no wish to murder you in front of your daughter, does NOT mean parading her in front of me is gonna inspire sympathy. You and I have unfinished business... and not a goddamn freakin' thing you've done in the last four years, including gettin' knocked up, is gonna change that."

Pasadena hesitated for a minute- then looked into her eyes.

"So... when do we do this?" she asked finally.

"It all depends on when you wanna die. Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow?"

"How about tonight, girlfriend?"

"Splendid," Coco replied. "Where?"

"There's a NASCAR stadium where I race at occasionally," Pasadena said. "We go there, dressed head to toe in black. Black masks, black outfit, black gloves. We'll meet there at midnight... and have ourselves at little night fight. Now if you excuse me, I have to fix Hannah's cereal."

She walks to the fridge and grabs a container of milk._ "Gun Sheila_, she thought, walking to the counter. _I shoulda been freakin' Gun Sheila._

"One thing's funny, though," snickered Coco. "I never imagined you and Von Clutch gettin' it on... did ya?"

Pasadena grabbed a cereal box from the cupboard. "Very funny, smart ass," she said as she put her hand in the box. "VERY FUNNY!"

A gun fired from the bottom of the box at Coco, but dodges it. Coco immediately throws a glass at her, then darts a knife into Pasadena's heart.

"Ugh," she murmurs as she drops to floor... dead.

Coco walks over to the deceased body, crouching down to grab the knife out her chest. She then gets up...

Hannah is standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Coco notices her and grabs a rag off the counter. "It wasn't my intention to do this in front of you," she explained, wiping off the blood stained knife. "For that I'm sorry."

Hannah stayed silent.

"But you can take my word for it... your mother had it coming. When you grow up... if ya still feel mad about it... I'll be waiting." Coco puts the weapon in her holster and walks out the kitchen, cereal scattered around the floor and leaving the girl and dead Pasadena inside.

As she walks out the house, she goes back in her car. Then Coco pulls a note out her pocket, crossing out the name 'Pasadena Opossum' written on the paper with a marker. The engine starts and she drives away, leaving the area.


	2. Scar scattered Sheila

Four years and six months ago, in a nightclub located at the Parisian Ghetto

Several bodies lay dead on the floor as paramedics clean up and check the corpses. Coco's body, covered head to toe in bleeding scars, is in the middle of the floor.

Outside a mile away from the club, a police car races down the street. It finally stops at the front of the club along with two ambulance trucks. As policemen talk about, Kevin Ryman walked next to the cop car. The car door opened. "Well, give me the details, Kevin," said Chris as he stepped out the vehicle. "It's definitely a massacre, Chris," he said as they walked to the building. "They wiped out every last one of em', execution style."

"Give me a figure," Chris ordered.

"Seven dead bodies. The Sheila, her brother, boss, boss's girlfriend... hell, they even shot that perverted short man who owns a strip bar."

Chris nodded. "It would seem that someone objected to this union and didn't hold their peace very long," he agreed.

The two finally stepped into the club, looking around at the blood and bodies lying on the ground. "What'd I tell you man?" Kevin pointed to the bodies. "It's like a goddamn slaughter house."

"Quit it, dude," said Chris. "We're doing a report here."

"What ever," replied Kevin.

They walked some more over to the bodies, Coco lying below them. "Well," Chris concluded. "This is certainly the work of professionals. I'd guess an assassination squad. "Four, maybe five strong"

"How can you tell?" Kevin asked.

Chris looked around. "Well, a sure and steady hand did this. This ain't no sissy amateur... this is the work of a mad animal. You can tell by the cleanliness of the carnage. Now, a kill- crazed rampage though it may be, all the colors are kept between the lines. If you were an idiot... you could almost admire it."

He looked down at Coco's body. "Who's the gal?" he asked.

"Not sure," replied Kevin. "The name on the contract paper reads 'Coco Bandicoot'. So I guess that's your answer, but we've just called her Sheila since she's a female marsupial."

Chris crouched down to her. "Seems like she was in the middle of a meeting. Man'd have to be a cold-hearted bastard to shoot a young innocent gal like that in the head. Look at her... lemon colored hair, big emerald eyes... she's a pretty scar-scatter sheila."

Coco, unconscious and bleeding, suddenly spit into his face.

Chris wiped the spit off his face. "Kevin?" he asked.

"What?" Kevin replied.

"This hot piece of bandicoot ain't dead."

As they stood in the building, Crash's body was covered up on the ground outside, with a policeman trying to calm a hysterical woman...

Back at the hospital, Coco is lying on a bed inside a room, and cords attached to her arms. She is not bleeding, but is still unconscious. Inside, a woman wearing a trench coat walks in the empty hallway. She whistles a tune as she walks down, stops at a door and goes in. She changes into a hospital outfit, putting on her white stockings, dress, and hat. She fills up a needle with a red liquid, puts it on a tray and walks out. She shows up outside the door, where a room Coco and three other bodies lay at on beds.

She is Tawna Bandicoot, a.k.a. 'Magnum 47', member of the Rapid-Fire Assassination Squad and former friend of Coco. She opens the door and walks over to her. Putting the tray down on a table, she picks up the needle. "I might have never liked you," scoffed Tawna. "As a matter of fact, I _despise_ you. But that doesn't mean I didn't respect you. Dying in our sleep is a common thing that usually is rarely afforded. (she puts the needle on her arm) My gift to you.

Before she can distribute the liquid in her arm, the cell phone rings.

Tawna answers the phone. "Hello, Pinstripe," she said happily.

"Hey. What's her condition?" he asked.

"Comatose."

"Where is she?"

"I'm standing over her right now," answered Tawna.

"That's my gal," he said. "Tawna, you're gonna have to abort the mission."

Her eyes opened wide. "WHAT?" shouted Tawna.

"We owe her better than that," said Pinstripe.

"NO WE DON'T! WE DON'T OWE HER CRAP!"

"Will you keep your voice down?"

"We don't owe her crap!" she whispered.

"May I say one thing?" asked Pinstripe.

"Sigh... speak."

"Y'all beat the hell outta that girl," he explained. "And I put a bullet in her head, but her heart just kept on beating. Now you saw that yourself with your own eyes, did ya not? We've done a lot of things to this young woman, and if she ever wakes up... we do a whole lot more. But one thing we won't do, is sneak up to her room like a filthy rat and kill her in her sleep. And the reason we WON'T do that thing is cause'... that thing would lower us, Don't ya agree, Ms. Tawna?"

"I guess," she said quietly.

"Do you really have to guess?"

"Sigh... I don't have to guess, I know," said Tawna.

"Come on home, sweetie."

"Affirmative," she replied. "... I love you too. Bye bye.

She put the cell phone away and dropped the needle. "Thought that was pretty freakin' funny didn't ya?" she said angrily, looking at Coco's unconscious state. "Word of advice, smart ass- don't you EVER wake up." She stomped out of the room, leaving the hospital to let her sleep in her own little world.

Four years later...

Coco is still in a coma after all those years. It is the early morning as the sun shines down on the building, the comatose room filled with silence and the whole hospital closed. All of a sudden...

"GAAAAASP!"

As she wakes up, the whole coup de grace plays again in her mind:

_At this moment... this is me at my most insanity _

_Pinstripe... I'm staying here.._.( BLAM!)

Coco is in a cold sweat, and puts her hand on the side of her head. She feels a metallic area. Then she looks around the room, trying to figure out where she was, and how she got here. And then it hit her... Crash and her friends were dead... Coco burst into tears, knowing that her family was dead... Crash, Crunch, Aku Aku... everyone gone. She knew that they were the only people in the world that cared for her, and she was now alone... with no one else to run to. "No," she cried. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" As she sobbed, a sound of talking could be heard from the hallway. Coco immediately heard it too, and stopped crying as she watched the door. She then decided to lie down back on the bed. Two men came in the room and approached the hospital bed with Coco on it, pretending to still be in her coma.

"Price is $75 a hit, mate," says Dingodile."You beatin' the crap outta her, or what?"

"Oh yeah," said the man as he gives him the money.

"Now, here are the rules," Dingodile explained. "Rule number one: no burning her... that's my thing. If the nurse comes in tomorrow and she's got fire burns and crunched up pieces of hair, the jig's up. So, no burns under no circumstances. And by the way, this sheila's a spitter. It's a motor reflex thing. So spit or not, no BURNING. Are we absolutely positive on rule number one?"

"Yeah," replied the man.

"Good. Now, Rule number two: no gettin' ya freak on. In fact, don't come at her in anyway that doesn't apply to torturing. After that it's all good, mate. Now cutting her down there don't work anymore, so feel free to stab at her anywhere you want. Keep the noise down; try not to make a mess. I'll be back in twenty." As Dingodile leaves, he snaps his fingers and turns back around.

"Crikey!" he mutters. "Look, not occasionally but this gal's blood clots faster that a cheetah. If she almost clots, use this." He tosses the man some ointment. "And you'll be good to go. Bon Voyage, mate!"

Dingodile leaves, and the man takes off his coat. "Hahaha," he snickers. "You the best looking gal I've ever seen." He grabs a knife and raises it over Coco. In a fraction of a second, she grabs the knife and stabs it back at him...

An hour later, Coco pushes the dead man down and tries to get out of the bed. She does, but falls straight out. Now lying on the floor, she tries to move her legs, but they don't bulge. Coco then finds a cup of water on the floor, and splashes it on her face. She wipes it off, but hears a sound of whistling. Dingodile came through the hallway, passing a nurse then coming inside the room. He looks on the ground, but does not find Coco; he instead finds a dead man and empty hospital bed. He doesn't know that she is behind him laying on the ground; a needle in her hand...

Coco immediately sticks it at his ankle. "Ugh!" he screams as he drops to the floor. Coco crawled and dragged his body along, his head between the hospital door.

"WHERE'S PINSTRIPE!"screams Coco and slams his head with the door.

"Ugh!" goes Dingodile.

"WHERE'S PINSTRIPE!" – SLAM -

"Ugh! Please...stop... hitting me...

"WHERE'S PINSTRIPE!" she shouts one last time. –SLAM- "I...," he says frantically. "I don't know who Pinstripe is!"

"BULLCRAP!" she screams, slamming him again. Coco then looks at his face, and starts to remember him standing by her bed.

flashback Well, aren't ya the sweetest little sheila on this side of the island... they don't know sht about ya! You're on the top of my list, and I'm here to torture... hahahahahahaha...

Coco calms down. "I'm on the top of your list, right?"

Dingodile gulps.

"And you're here to torture me," she stated, getting angrier. "RIGHT?" She prepares for one last mighty slam.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

"HRRAAARRGH!" And with one mighty slam, she kills Dingodile. After that, she scrambles through his corpse, finding a key ring. "Bandibuggy," she reads. "You're a STEALER TOO!" Coco slams him one last time. She looks around and finds a surgeon uniform under the bed...

The elevator door opens and Coco comes out, wearing the uniform and strolling down the parking lot in a wheelchair. She goes down a line of cars, until she finds a car with 'BANDIBUGGY' painted on the back. Coco rolls over to the door, and opens it. Now she must find her way in, as her legs are weak. She holds onto the front seat and forces her way in, landing on the backseat. Then leans back onto the closed door to the far left of the backseat. As she lies there, she looks at her legs, and waits for something to move. Coco crosses her arms, and stares.

"Wiggle your big toe," she mumbles. Her toes do nothing.

"Wiggle your big toe." Pause

"Wiggle your big toe."

Voiceover narration As I lay in the back of my buggy, trying to will my limbs out of entropy, I could see the faces of the cunts who did this to me... and the bastard responsible. Members of all of Pinstripe's gang – the Rapid Fire Assassination Squad (flashback of all four looking down). When fortune smiles on something as ugly and violent as revenge, it seems proof like no other... that God exists. And not only does He exist, you're doing His will. At the time I knew pretty much the most of my enemies, the first person that came to mind... was Nina Cortex.


	3. The Trials of Nina Cortex

** Nina Cortex, a.k.a. 'UziMoto'; member of the Rapid Fire Assassination Squad**.

Nina Cortex was born in Reno, Nevada. Her and I were enemies from the beginning, but we're not going there yet. She was raised there with her parents like every other normal family; her mother a housewife and father as Master Sergeant. But all that changed when they were stationed at Insanity Island (not the one I once lived at, another island off coast), where she witnessed the killing of her parents from the hands of Wesker...

_As young Nina hides in the ventilation shaft, peeking through the small open vents, one man holds her mother hostage, while her father fights with three henchmen. The first one swings at him, but misses and the father returns the favor with an uppercut, knocking him out. The second one swings at him also, but is held in an armlock, and father twists his arm. Enemy number three comes at him, but is thrown to the window instantly killing him. He kills all three, but he is too late... as a katana penetrates through his stomach. Nina and her mother gasp, and the father falls to the floor next to Nina. The both stare at each other as a way to say goodbye, and father dies as a mysterious woman in a red dress pulls out the katana. Wesker, sitting in a chair, laughs at the defeat and walks over to the mother. He throws her next to her dead husband and receives the bloody katana from the woman. In a fraction of a second, the mother shrieks as Wesker pierces her to the wall. Nina falls into silent tears while blood comes down the wall, getting her hands covered by it. Wesker walks out the room, but the woman takes a bomb from her holster and sets it to five minutes, putting it on the floor and runs out. Nina becomes aware of it and thinks._

_Nina appears outside, and watches as the house burns down in flames._

She was only nine. She swore revenge, and luckily for her... Wesker was a heavy sleeper. At age eleven, she got her revenge.

"_Ugh!" Wesker murmurs in pain as a katana pierces him from the bed. Nina is on top of him, dressed in a black kimono and holding on to the handle of the sword. __"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," insults Nina. "You murderer."_ _Wesker starts to bleed from the mouth._ "_This is for breaking my heart." And with one pull, kills Wesker as blood spits from the wound. She looks at the corpse, and suddenly hears sounds of footsteps. Two men run in with guns, and find dead Wesker but do not find Nina. __She walks on a hill far away, and wipes the katana clean, traveling to her next location._

Two years later, she moved in with her uncle, Dr. Neo Cortex. Aside from the Academy of Evil, she led a double-life as one of the youngest top-female assassins in the world.

_Nina is on top of a building, wielding a sniper rifle. As she looks through the scope, she spots a limousine driving down a road with Coronal Juan Garcia Cortez in it, laughing with two women. As she carefully aims at the car, Nina pulls the trigger and a bullet flies down blasting trough the windshield, to the backseat into Cortez's head. He falls back, and the two girls stare..._ "_AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

At age seventeen, she took part of the killing at Red Serpent, an old nightclub, with the exception of six people.

_Her and three other people take turns punching a woman in a room._

But on that day, four years ago, she made one... big... mistake. She should've killed seven. But before satisfaction will be mine, first thing's first.

"Wiggle your big toe," Coco repeats one last time. Her big toe starts to wiggle and twitch. "Hard part's over," Coco said relieved. "Now, lets get these other one wiggling." Ten hours later...

Coco steps out of the back in goes into the drivers' seat. She starts the ignition and backs up, then drives off. "Hello," says a woman. "Welcome to Skyline Airways. Where will you be headed, today?" Coco is at an airport. "Vice City, one way." She flies in a plane headed at her location, starting her quest for vengance.


	4. Dragon Days

Coco arrives in Vice City, a metropolis located in Florida. She then rides a taxi to a house, and walks over to the door. Not knocking, she enters it, but is actually a restaurant with no one but a dragon behind the counter.

"Hello there," greeted Komodo Moe. "Pleassse, have a ssseat."

"Thanks," said Coco as she went and sat at the bar, wearing a long coat and a mask.

"Don't you want to take that coat off?" he asked.

Coco shook her head. "No, I'm fine, but thanks for your concern."

"Ok then," he replied, busying himself chopping vegetables. "Vicce City is sssomething else, issn't it?" "Yeah, well I heard the people here are cruel," said Coco.

"Yesss," agreed Komodo Moe. "But there's ssstill alot intresssting here." He turned his head back.

"Joe, ssstop what you're doing and come out here!"

"Not now," replied from the room behind Joe. "I'm watccching my favorite show!"

"SSShut up!" hissed Komodo Moe. "Get your ass out here!" He glances back at Coco, who was taking in the conversation. "SSSorry, bad mouth." He puts a plate of sushi on the counter next to her. "Oh yeah, back to topic," he says, going back to his work.

"Well, I've never been here before," Coco explained.

"Enjoy your ssstay the bessst you can," Moe, said. He looks back again and yells, "Joe!" Mumbling under his breath. "Lazy oaf."

Komodo Joe comes out of the backroom and walks next to Coco. "What'd you want?" he asked her.

"Pardon me?" she said, unsure. Moe looks up at her.

"He meansss a drink."

"Oh, yes. One warm sake, please."

"Sssake?" he said with a straight face. "In the middle of the day?"

"Day, night, ETERNITY, who gives a damn?" replied Moe. "Get the sake."

"Why do I always have to get the sssake?" Joe snapped back. "You lisssten well... for ten years, you make the fish, I get the sake. If this were the military, I'd be general by now!"

Moe looked back at his brother's ignorance. "Oh, so you'd be general, huh? If you were general, I'd be Emperor, and you'd SSSTILL get the ssake. So, shut up and get the ssake!" He calmed down. "Do you underssstand?"

Joe walks over to the right of the store, where a door is located. "I'm not sstupid, okay?" he stated. "I'm have an IQ. Do you underssstand?"

"GO!" yelled Moe as he threw a cup at the wall, breaking next to his brother. Joe scurried in.

"Ugh, sssorry," he apologized to Coco. "Now, what brings you to Vicce City?"

"I'm looking for a man," she said.

"Really?" Moe said. "You have a friend living here?"

"He's not actually a friend."

"Not a friend?"

"We know each other," Coco explained. "My girlfriend does, actually... so it's really her who's looking for this man. You might know her."

"Ssso," replied Moe. "Who iss thiss woman now- he looks at her outfit- and who are _you_?"

She takes off her jacket and throws it on the floor. Komodo Moe is struck back at what he sees, immediately realizing who this blonde haired bandicoot is.

"Coco Bandicoot." she answered, taking off her mask.

Moe comes out of it. "And... you're looking, for me. What do you want?"

"I need Chinese steel."

"Why do you need... Chinese sssteel?"

"I have prey to hunt," Coco answered, solemnly.

He looked at her seriously. "You mussst have big rats if you need the Komodo dragon'sss steel."

Coco leaned on the counter. "... Huge," she recalled.

The two went in the room behind the bar, and Moe opened the attic door in the ceiling. Coco went up the ladder, inside the attic, with shelves leaning back on the walls and swords of all kinds latched on the hooks of them. She gasped as she walked next to a shelve and started to grab a scimitar, but held back. "Um... may I," Coco asked Komodo Moe, who was standing behind her.

He nodded. "You may." Coco was about to grab the scimitar-

"Wait!" Moe interrupted. "Try the one under the ssscimitar you were about to grab." She grabbed the one of his choice, and held it in both hands. Coco walked to the middle of the attic, raised the katana, and turned it over. With the handle in one hand, she slowly pulled out the sword, admiring the shiny, gleaming metal. It then pulled out abruptly. Standing still, Komodo Moe was astonished by her curiosity.

"Funny," he snickered. "You like samurai swords- he took out a part of meat –I like... steak."

Moe threw the meat, but was instantly sliced in half by a swipe of the katana Coco was holding. He looked at the chopped meat, then back at her.

"I ssshow you thiss," Moe explained, walking to the shelve. "Because me and my brother are no longer making inssstruments of death. We aren't working for that hated man, Dr. Neo Cortexxx either. Point of fact... I, the ssswordssmith, am retired."

"Give me one," Coco order.

"Sssorry," he said. "But my ssswords are not for sale."

Coco slid the katana back in the protective base. "I didn't say sell me one," she stated. "I said 'give' me one."

"Possible," he explained again. "But I made an oath to God, never to make another weapon again. I am not gonna break that promissse, no... not ever. And why, exxactly, ssshould I help you?"

"Because, my prey... is a former partner of yours."

Komodo Moe thought for a moment, trying to remember whom she is talking about. He thought for a minute, and then the image finally came to mind. He walked over to a fogged window, and start to write out a name. When he was done, the name spelled out; PINSTRIPE. Moe walked back to the ladder, which turned out to be broken. Fortunately for him, Komodo Joe was under the hole.

"Hey, what'sss going on up there?" he asked.

"You can ssleep here," Moe said to Coco, ignoring his brother's question. "It will take me a month to make the ssword."

"HELLO!" yelled Joe.

"YESSS!" Moe hissed back. "I hear you, now catch me you idiot!" He looked at Coco. "You might as well ssspend that time practicccing." He jumped down.

"Ow," pained Joe. As the two argued, Coco walked to the window Moe wrote on, and wiped the name off. _I'll never forget you,_ she thought as she walked away. One month later...

Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe are inside of a burial chamber. There are hieroglyphics written on the walls, and candles are lit everywhere. As Moe sits in the middle of the room, he holds a katana in his hand. He puts the blade to the arm of his karate outfit, and wipes it slowly across, but not cutting him. He then holds the weapon in both hands. "I'm done doing what I sswore an oath to God 8 yearss ago to never do again," said Moe, staring at the katana. "I've created 'sssomething that kill'ss people'. And in that purpose- holding it straight up- it wasss a succcess." He slides it slowly on his arm again. "I've done thisss... because philosophically... I'm sssympathetic in your aim. I can tell you with no ego... that thisss is my finest sword." Komodo Joe, who is behind him, holds the base as Moe puts the sword inside it. Moe grabs it back and holds it in front of him. "If on your journey, you ssshould encounter the Lord," he says. "He will be cut. Now... yellow haired bandicoot... –Moe hands Coco the weapon, who is in a kimono and in front of him – go."

She holds it tightly in her hand. "Arigatou."


	5. You Broke my Heart!

**Coco voiceover narration: When one manages the chance of becoming queen of the villain underworld, one doesn't keep it a secret, don't they? After the Red Serpent incident, Pinstripe backed his work down financially and philosophically in her bionic power struggle with the other famous villain clans, over whom would rule vice in the city of Las Venturas. When it was over, it would be Nina and her posse that emerged _victorious._ But how could a strange gal like her become the boss of all video-game bosses? Let me answer. The subject of Nina's violent and tragic young past came up before the council only once. The night Nina assumed power over the crime council.**

Nina is sitting at the end of a long, dining table. Her hair is now in two long ponytails down her back. She wore braces on her teeth, and her two front ones were no longer big. Nina was taller than she was eight years ago; now at 5.5 feet, and is wearing a hakama, with the bottom a color black instead of red. Now as the new ruler, she laughs and drinks with the other bosses sitting at the table as well. Three people sit quietly behind her.

**Coco V/N: About the three people. The bandicoot woman sitting at the right, with the short black haircut and wearing a green dress is Nina's lawyer, second lieutenant, former trophy girl, and best friend, Liz. The girl at the left dressed in an archer like outfit is none other than Wu-warrior Sun-Shang Xiang. She became Nina's bodyguard. And at the far left of Xiang is Zhou Tai, head general of Nina's personal army, the Dirty Dozen.**

Nina and the other bosses continue to have a good time, all except a fat green alien at the end of the table, with his elbow on the surface and hand on his forehead.

**V/N: The alien determined to break the mood is Emperor Velo. And what Emperor Velo think _is_...**

He smashes the plate in front of him with his fist, breaking it to pieces. Everyone stops celebrating and turns their heads to Velo.

"Emperor Velo, what is the meaning of your interruption?" asked Ripto. "This is a time for a celebration."

"And what exactly ARE we celebrating?" said Velo, looking at his shattered plate. "The perversion of our arrogant council?"

Cortex, sitting near Nina, becomes frustrated. "Velo, have you gone INSANE?" I will not tolerate this mess! You're disrespecting my niece! APOLOGIZE!"

Nina puts her hand in front of Cortex. "Velo-san," she said, putting her hand down. "Of what perversion do you mean?"

He looks up. "My ancestors..."

He glances at Ripto. "Along with yours..."

Then at N.gin. "And along with yours, started this council somehow. And while you laugh like stupid asses, they weep in the AFTERLIFE over the perversion committed today."

"OUTRAGEOUS!" N.gin yells, madder than ever. "Velo, it is YOU who insults this council!" He throws a rag at him. "Bastard!"

Velo throws it back. "Shithead-

"Gentlemen. He obviously has something on his mind," Nina interrupts. "By all means, allow Velo to express it."

He stares straight in the eyes of her and explains. "I speak... of the perversion done to this council... which I love... more than my own people, by making some PARENTLESS LOW LEVELED HALF HUMAN PUSSY ITS LEADER!"

_That_ was the wrong thing to say...

Nina sprinted across the table and nearly at Velo, extends her arm a little and the katana pierces through his chest. Everyone gasps horribly as she pulls out the weapon, heart falling onto the table. As blood splatters from Velo's open wound, Shang Xiang and Liz don't scream; just smile. Cortex was shocked at what he saw, but somehow he supported her. Nina gave a straight face as the blood flow finally stopped, leaning at the middle of the table.

"So you all will know the seriousness of my warning," she says looking at everyone. "I shall say this in Japanese."

Shestood uptall, put the katana back in the metal sheathe, and makes the statement in Japanese. "As your leader, I encourage you from time to time, and always in a respectful manner, to question my logic. If you're unconvinced that a particular plan of action I've decided is the wisest, tell me so, but allow me to convince you and I promise you right here and now, no subject will ever be taboo. Except, of course, the subject that was just under discussion. The price you pay for bringing up my mother and fathers' death as a negative is... I collect your freakin heart"- she picks up the heart-"Just like that asswipe there!"

She looks at Cortex. "Not you Uncle, you're fine." He smiles.

"Now," she begins again. "If any of you other sons a' bitches got ANYTHING else to say, NOW'S THE FUCKIN' TIME!"

No one says a word.

"I didn't hope so." She drops the heart.

"Gentlemen," Nina says calmly in English. "This meeting is adjourned."

**Hot Coco 411: And that's number five. If anyone notices, I'm confused with the CTR girls, as I keep gettin' their names mixed up. Anyone that knows which trophy girl I'm talkin about up there, please remind me in your review if I got the name right. Aside from that, it's all good my friend. I also want to state that Nina is now 21 in the story, along with Coco. But aside from all that, enjoy it and I'll seeya in the next chapters!**


	6. Stalker

"Las Venturas, one way," Coco replied at the airport.

She received her ticket, and headed on the plane to her new location. Her katana sat between her legs as she looked out a window of the plane.

Meanwhile, in Las Venturas, three motorcyclists rode with a limousine; one on the left, the second on the right and third in front.

Coco was still on the plane, when an announcement came up on the intercom. "Passengers, we will soon be in Las Venturas, San Andreas, in 30 minutes."

In late night Venturas, the limo and three motorcyclists drove down the strip, with the glitz and glamour of buildings, lights and hotels. As Liz drove the limo, Nina and her posse sat inside.

Anyway, as the plane hovered over the beautiful city, Coco was amazed at what see saw. It stopped at the airport. She walked down the almost crowded corridor, wearing jeans and a jacket holding her sheathed katana.

The limousine and motorcycles continued away, but Coco was right behind them. She now wore a white jumpsuit, riding a motorcycle as well and had a matching helmet on. Keeping up with the vehicle, she made sure not to get to far away from them. As they finally stopped at a red light, Coco was on the left side. She turned and saw, through the front limo window, Liz talking on her cellphone. Coco stared at her, almost as if she didn't see her, whom Liz didn't, since she was busily chatting. The green light soon blinked and all of them were off again.

At Caligula's Casino, the front doors open, and Nina and her gang walk inside. She wore a furisode kimono in an unusual shade of gray. Her two front women, Liz and Shang Xiang, walked beside Nina. Behind them were six people; five men and one women, dressed in black kimonos as well, wielding their own swords. As the sinister gang appeared in the casino area, two proprietors came in front of them. They kindly showed them the way to their room, going up a row of stairs, and opened the door. Nina and gang went inside, and the proprietors hurried back down to their work. Gamblers gambled and music echoed throughout the building. And there was a bar lined up in the middle of the area.

And at the bar, drinking a colada and wearing a white jumpsuit with helmet sat Coco. She took the helmet off and turned back around, knowing that she watched her enemies go in the private room.

Inside the room, as the guys laughed on the floorand sat on pillows, Nina sat and watched everyone. She soon sensed a presence... not a very good one, she thought. It became so annoying... so strange, that she swiftly threw a dart, going through the door... and landed on a counter, nearly hitting Coco.

"Shang Xiang," Nina ordered.

Sun Shang Xiang got up and busted through the door, weilding a long knife in her hand. As she looked around trying to find the maybe-enemy, Coco was atatched to the ceiling above Xiang. She held onto a beam with her hands, and pushed her feet against the wall, trying to support herself. Shang Xiang glanced around more; Coco keeps her balance. Xiang finally gived up and goesback in withNinaand the gang. Coco, relieved, climbed back down and walked around the area. As she walked, she went through a corridor, leading tothe mens' and womens' restrooms. She went in the womens', wielding her katana the whole time, and stepped in one of the stalls. Closing the metal door, Coco stepped out of her jumpsuit- exposing her t shirt and shorts.

In the casino, the two earlier proprietors- a young man and woman- walk quickly out of the corridor.

"You have to say, 'yes, yes, yes' to any selfish demands they make," said the woman.

The man shook his head. "They demand crazy things."

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "Do you know what would happen if they heard you?"

"What's gonna happen?"

"Did you hear aboutEmperor Velo? You could get your heart cut out."

"No, I don't want that," replied the man.

As they walked up to Nina's room, Liz walked out from behind them. She went down to the gambling area, and walked through the path leading to the bathrooms. In the womens', she went to the sink, looking at herself in the window and applying her make up. Coco, in the stall behind her, zipped up the zipper on her boots. Now wearing a white jacket, black shirt, and white jeans--she was never more ready in life than this. Soon, she heard a cellphone ring, and right then and there... knew who it was.

Coco opened the stall door a little, and peeked through, watching Liz pick it up and answer.

"Hello, there!" she answered on her phone. "How are you?"

Coco stared at her, looking only at how ridiculous she was. _Time to turn the tables_, she thought.

Back at Nina's room, everyone was having fun, joking on each other.

"Hey, what do you remind me of?" said one of her male fighters. "Hmm... hey, Lila, you know Star Trek?"

"Yeah," replied the woman fighter.

"He looks like Spock!"

Everyone laughed, mentioning the boy proprietor.

The girl proprietor giggled. "You're right. He does look like Spock!"

"Hey, Spock," said another fighter. "Go get us some pizza!"

The boy shook his head. "But,we don't have any pizza!"

" I don't care, GODDAMN!"yelled thatfighter. "Get us some!"

"Yeah," said the girl fighter. "And make it pepperoni!"

Everybody laughed again, including Nina. All of sudden, out of nowhere, she heard something yell out...

"NINA CORTEX! YOU AND I HAVE UNFINNISHED BUSINESS!"


	7. The Confrontation

**Hot Coco 411:Sorry if i took long. Hey, I'm busy... duh... anyway here's the chapt. 7! And I still need more reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

The music stopped playing.

The gang rushed out of the room, with a katana attached to their hips. As they stood side by side, the door opened and Nina walked out to stand between her posse.

Everyone looked around, unsure of the action taking place.

Nina glanced around cautiously andtried to find her would be trouble-maker, then saw Liz standing at the entrance of the corridor.

Liz stood, her nose bleeding slightly but painfully. She stared at Nina with a frown.

Nina looked back, but she wasn't staring at her...

She stared at the blonde haired figure standing behind her, peeking over her shoulder...

As her eyes opened wide,whispered a statement, almost to herself.

"Coco."

At the sound of her name, Coco looked visciously at her, and a memory flashed before her eyes. She remembered Nina four years ago. Memories faded away, ones she cared not much to remember anymore.

In an instant, a blade slashed off Liz's right leg!

"AAAAAAAH!"

Liz dropped to the floor, screaming in pain as blood splashed around, staining Coco's jacket and pant leg.

The gang immediately drew their swords and stood guard, while Nina gasped from the sight ofher friends wound.

All the gamblers, upon hearing the commotion, ran to the site, watching as blood made puddles around Liz. Horrified, they all screamed and headed for the exit. Coco walked forward, not focusing on her or the terrified crowd, then stopped only feet away from the gang. Still shocked, Nina kept her eyes on her.

"Spock, beat it," Nina ordered.

The male proprietor who stood next to her, ran to the front entrance, exiting as well. Both women locked eyes for a moment, as mixed emotions ran through their mind. Nina broke the silence with a simple order.

"Inu."

One male fighter glanced at her, then did a front flip off the balcony and charged after Coco. When he was close enough, she simply sliced off the whole blade. As she stabbed him in the stomach, he screeched in pain and she lifted him up in the air with her katana, throwing him to a wall, dead.

"TEAR THAT CHICK APART!" Nina yelled.

Three other fighters screamed as they ran down the stairs with their katanas raised. When they reached Coco, she blocked each of their attacks, then all of them stood guard. As the three circled her, they tired again but failed as she counter-attacked and cut them deeply with a swipe. With a turn of her blade, they all fell to the ground dead like the first.

The last two, male amd female, walked down then charged toward Coco, but she blocked their swings also. As the three stood guard, Coco looked at the other two, trying to plan her stradegy. Soon the male tried to scrape her, but was immediately killed by her attack in his gut, ending his life. With one left, the women backed ten feet away, but Coco didn't go after her. They both strafed slowly to the right, their eyes locked on each other. Stopping, the girl charged after her, not paying atention to what she had coimng... as Coco pushed knocked the blade from her hands and stabbed the girl in the chest. Blood filled her mouth, and has she let out a blood-curling scream, Coco pulled the blade out of her, despaching the remaining of Nina posse.

She walked to the balcony where Nina stood, who looked at her with an impressed nod.

"So Nina, any more... punks for me to kill?" asked Coco sarcasticly.

Out of nowhere, a woman wearing a red archer-like uniform and wielding two circle-like blades, ran to the stairs.

"Hi!"


	8. Battle with Sun Shang Xiang

PUFF TENSHI: _Yes yes yes people finally after a year I am back in action. Portoroo Panic lives again! Now for the moment you've all been waiting for... CHAPTER 8!!!_

_And of course, I own nothing of KILL BILL or of Tarantino's copyrights, nor the Crash Bandicoot, Dynasty Warriors or any othe hundreds I add page after page... jus wanted to clear that up. Only own my love 4 them ._

* * *

It was Sun Shang Xiang.

The 19 year-old female warrior of the Zang Dynasty, former fighter for the Wu Kingdom, the tough young woman who never let her guard down... was now working with Nina Cortex. It was almost a shock to Coco, and even though she knew most of this true awhile ago, it still played in her mind. She never understood why a girl with such strenght and determination would lie to her kingdom; Coco had to focus on her mission, however, so she cannot ponder her question yet more.

"So... you're "Gun Sheila," asked Shang Xiang sarcasticly.

Regaining her mind, Coco rolled her eyes in humor.

"Yes... and you must be... Sun Shang Xiang, right?"

"Bingo."

Slowly, Shang Xiang came down the steps. There was something different about her now, but Coco couldn't figure it out. _I know there's amiss about that girl, but what?_ she thought. Then she saw; nothing difficult... except she wasn't wielding her usual weapons of her time. The two, double- bladed Sol Chakrams... were replaced with a ball and chain that dangled preciously below her right arm.

Suddenly filled with angst, Coco gave a slight smile in spite of it, almost feeling sorry for the young bodyguard.

"Listen." she said kindly. "I know things aren't exacltly how you planned it, and I know you must feel to protect your Master, but I beg of you... walk away."

Xiang suddenly stopped.

And in sptie of herself, she began to giggle girlishly... almost as if her oppenent's words weren't even a simple display of self - pity.

"You call that begging?" Shang Xiang challenged her.

Her grin quickly turned into a straight face. As she walked down the last three steps, you could see the determination in her young eyes; she would do anything to protect her master, even if it was just for one more day. To pledge her body and soul... until it was time.

Finally she spoke in a toneless vocal. "You can beg better than that."

Looking her up and down as if she were crazy, Coco now understood. No more pondering the question, because it had been answered all along. She assumed the position. Fight time!

Lifting it up, the devistting ball and chain began to swing above Xiang's head, swiftly and without a beat. Each rotaton blew like the wind, swinging... swinging... like a lasso from a cowboy's grasp. Coco kept a close eye on her enemies' weapon of choice, keeping a safe distance of 8 feet away from her, katana held in stance. Still it went swinging... then like some three-dimensional effect, the metal ball came right at her.

Quickly and in response, Coco ducked out of the way, the heavy ball destroying a large chunk of wooden post behind her.

Xiang, however, doesn't give up hope, and with her eyes focused on the blondie... _whoosh... whoosh_... she lets it twirl.

Suddenly, the ball and chain wrapped around the blade of Coco's katana...

She yanked... and the sword fell out of her grip and distance.

Smiling, Xiang twirled it around twice, looking across at her target. The ball and chain was lucky once more, and it striked the bandicoot in the chest with such force that she went falling on her back. Coco let out a small sigh of pain as she laid on the floor, but the ex Wu-Warrior continued and spun her weapon over her head, sending it towards the bride on the floor. She rolled out of the way, and instead the ball punched a hole in the over-turned table. Weaponless, Coco wrestled a table leg loose from its purpose. She hoped up on another table, wooded leg in hand, ready to fight.

Reacting to her move, Xiang hopped up onto a table near her. As they fought, they hopped from table to table, the ball and chian thrown uncontrollably around them. The bandicoot, quick as a spider, batted the weapon away with the table leg as it came towards her. Furious, Xiang went insane with her weapon... and it soon wrapped around Coco's ankle.

Her leg was yanked out from under her, and she went falling through another table.

Giggling like a little girl, Xiang jumped on top of her target, and raised her arm high up in the air. She chanted a soft tune as she waved her hand around; there was a whistling sound, like a boomerang flying through the fields. In her hand was now a beloved ancient weapon- a Sol Chakram. No different, no excuse, the amazon was also telekinetic in style.

She resumed to attack Coco with it, but failed as it was blocked by the large, stronger table leg.

The women fought fiercely, locked in grapple, each face aroused with struggle. Xiang was a bit too careless, however, letting her left earlobe get too close to the bandicoot's mouth... she bit DOWN on it. Screaming, the lower part of the appendage was bitten off clean, deciding to roll off of Coco. Feeling on her damaged ear in shame, her target came directly at her, wielding the table leg and bringing it hard upside her head. Then after a second blow, Xiang fell on her back, trying best to regain control of the situation.

Suddenly and swiftly, she delivered a powerful "crotch-kick" to the bandicoot from below, drooping her to her knees.

At this time, the young bodyguard was up and took that precious ball and chain again, now determined to finish the job as she wrapped the chain around her victim's neck and began to strangle. Diggin deep into her throat, Coco's eyes were bloodshot red as her breath drained away little by little, trying to pull away from the chokehold. But her opponent was resentful, pulling even harder and harder, knowing she would be heavily rewarded for getting rid of this vermit. Coco had to find some miracle somewhere before all hope was lost, and in grace, found the answer.

The nails at the end of the wooden leg were long and roughly useful, so without the benefit of a doubt... brought the nail area hard against Xiang's thigh. They cut harshly through her black leggings and into her flesh, then ripped out and taking some leg meat with it. Xiang let out a painstaking yell; _THAT BITCH!!!_, she thought in anger. There was definetly no doubt that she would continue to have Coco in the position she was in, and her grasp on the chain wasn't superior very long, either.

Coco didn't stop there; she then brought her weapon down on the toe of the young woman's white Puma. Her opponent screamed with tears drowing down her face, and the piercing nails were so poweful that her whole shoe became stained with red, natural blood.

Now, there was no other choice but for Xiang to let go of the chain, let go of her target's misery, let go of anything she hoped she would get... and just escape to her own little world, back to her home, Master, dragging her messed-up leg in horror.

The bandicoot, breathing well-deserved air into her lungs, rised from the floor and begins, just like her opponent did-- twirling the ball and chain she retrieved, over her head.

Xiang, as fast as her young heart can, climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

Still, Coco stood at the bottom of the stairs, twirling and twirling. This fight would soon come to a greasly end...

Frantically and in diverse pain, Xiang climbed those last two steps... and was at the top.

Though it is far too late for cheers, as Coco let loose of the ball and chain.

Struck the young bodyguard, ex- Wu-Warrior, and best female to ever fight with and edged weapon-- straight in the back of her skull.

In an instance, her eyes, face, life and spirit... shattered like a teapot as she is delivered a death blow right behind it.

Like a discarded rag doll, Sun Shang Xiang tumbled down the staircase, landing in a pile at the victor's feet. _Dead,_ she thought to herself. _Dead... even before the fight began._

Coco, throwing the ball and chain to the floor, eyed her last, only remaining combatnant...

...Nina Cortex.

Coco picked up her beloved, beautiful battle katana, once again in her grasp. She walked over to the balcony until she was under the darkness who was... the queen of the underworld. Looking up, she flickered her eyes.

Suddenly...

They hear a loud sound of many engines behind the bandicoot. _Motorcycles, Coco thought. Alot of them too, pulling up to the parking lot._ Without even making a glance out of the window, both came to a smart opinion. Coco looked from all around her, then back at Nina.

Nina smiled.

"You didn't think it would be _that_ easy, did you?" she assummed.

"Acually, for a second there, yeah... I kinda did."

"When will you ever learn, silly girl..."

* * *

Puff Tenshi: Ok, I am done with Chapter 8; I hope you're all happy now. I did my best to write this piece in the most interested way I could, so this better catch someone's attention. Pretty akward to me, combining cartoon fantasy with revenge horror, but hey... I wanted that. Doesn't hurt to do something new once in a while huh? I might have to change this to an M rating if I get careless, haha! Anyway, come back soon; I'll have chpt 9 out when it's out. 


End file.
